broken hearts are fixed with glue
by thecivilunrest
Summary: He was only going to be the best friend. Dominique/Lysander


**Disclaimer: Yeah I own _Harry Potter. _In my dreams maybe. **

**A/N: This is a request folks, and I hope you enjoy my dear. You said you wanted under a thousand words (that seems to be my specialty for some reason) so here it is! (You also told me not to mention who you were... so I didn't! :P) **

_ Broken Hearts Are Fixed With Glue_

She's punishing herself.

That's what he thinks when he sees her sitting on the edge of the Forbidden Forest with the snow all around her. She always goes here when she's upset and he knows this because he knows her better than anyone. She likes going to places that are on the edge of worlds and she always has.

Snow crunches beneath his feet. "You really should get inside," he tells her, the frigid air turning his breath to smoke. "It'll probably start snowing again soon."

She looks up at him and he can't help but notice that her eyes (even though they are ringed with the smeared black eyeliner that she had just taken to wearing) are as blue as the clear winter sky, the same sky that he claims is going to produce snow sometimes soon. She just looks at him doubtfully before her mouth started to tremble.

"I just don't understand," she starts, her eyes staring off into the distance as though he wasn't standing right in front of her, "what I did that was so horrible. I don't understand why he can't love me the way that I love him." Her voice breaks on the word him, and Lysander's heart breaks right along with it.

"It wasn't you, it was him," Lysander answers, wanting to just go and break Randall Thomas's nose already. He didn't know what else to say, because Dominique was so amazing and she didn't even realize it anymore. He should have known that this was going to happen, but he had no idea that Dominique would let someone break her heart like this.

He's never seen Dominique cry before she started dating Randall Thomas, not even when they were seven and she had broken her arm when she had jumped off the roof of Shell Cottage. And now here she is, broken in a few large pieces because a few words from an idiot. This happened time and time again, because she never could seem to break it off completely. He'd do something and she'd be jumping straight into his arms again, forgetting all of the times that Lysander, _Lysander Scamander_, her _very best friend _had to put her together again.

"You know, it's funny," Dominique answers, "because he said the exact same thing. Right after I told him that I loved him." Her eyes meet his for the first time since he came outside to find her. "I was so humiliated. You should have seen his face. It was like I was diseased."

Lysander winces, realizing his error, and he wishes that he was better at stringing words together. Lorcan had always been the smooth talker, the one that could make anyone feel better with the help of a few words and a good natured joke.

"I'm sorry," he tells her, sitting down next to her in the snow. The cold wetness seeps through his pants, but he ignores the cold that is starting to numb his butt and scoots until he is sitting right next to her but not really. "But he didn't deserve you. He never will."

"Thank you," Dominique told him, finding his hand and squeezing it. Her flesh is freezing cold but the contact of their skin still sends a spark through him that he knew was always and forever going to be one-sided. She would never love him the way that he loved her. "You're just saying that though, because you're my best friend."

"No, I'm not, I really mean it," Lysander found himself saying, wanting to scream that she was amazing, too amazing for anyone other than him. But he can't make himself do it. Instead he just bit his lip and tried to find words that were hidden at the end of a maze that didn't have an opening. His words were never going to be able to fix her the way that she needed to be fixed right now. They were just a crappy kind of Muggle paste when what she really needed magic to put her back together again. It always got like this whenever a boy broke up with her, and he hated watching her be like this.

Dominique sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it anymore Lysander. Will you just stay with me for a little while? Please?"

She didn't even need to ask.


End file.
